The present invention relates to a shaft end washer or end plate with clip and a connecting assembly using the same. The invention specifically relates to a shaft end washer or end plate with clip to hold an eye-rod connected to an inner cable of a control cable or Bowden cable, such that the eye-rod is rotatably mounted on a shaft member and is not slipped out of the shaft.
A generally used cable end connecting assembly comprises, for example as shown in FIG. 9, an eye-rod 104 having a rod 102 connected to an inner cable 101 of a control cable and a ring portion 103 fixed to an end of the rod 102, a lever 106 having a shaft member 105 for rotatably supporting the ring portion 103, and a washer 107 or shaft end washer or end plate. The washer 107 is engaged with so called "beta-pin" 109 having a shape like a Greece alphabet ".beta.". That is to say, a straight portion of the beta pin 109 is inserted through a pin-hole 108 which is formed in the shaft end in the radial direction, and a curved portion is engaged with the outer surface of the shaft. As stopper or checker, E-type snap ring or C-type snap ring is engaged in a circular groove formed in the shaft end. Further, a split pin or doll pin has been also used as stopper. In FIG. 9, numeral 110 denotes an isolation damper and 103 denotes a bush.
That is to say, the above mentioned washer 107 and beta-pin 109 are used for holding the rotational member having the isolation damper 110 with permitting rotation. However, the beta-pin 109 and another snap rings are small and troublesome to treat. Further some suitable tools are necessary for attaching them. Therefore, when those beta-pin and snap rings are inserted and fixed to a shaft in an engine room of an automobile or under floor space of cars, such works are very troublesome.
Therefore, there has been proposed an cable-end-assembly having a washer, a snap-ring integrated to the washer and an isolation damper previously engaged with the washer (see Japanese U.M. Publication No. Jitsu-Ko-Hei 2-18342).
However, in the cable-end-assembly, the washer is weak in holding function since the washer supports merely circumference of the rotational member. Further the washer tends to lean with respect to the axis and is weak in a function to hold right angle.
On the other hand, there has been known another cable-end-assembly in which a washer plate and a bush are integratedly as a single member and engaging claws for snap-joint with isolation damper are provided, (see Japanese U.M. Publication No. Jitsu-Kai-Sho 61-28911). Though this assembly has high capacity to keep right angle, the assembly do not have stopper function. Therefore, a stopper member such as a split pin is necessary, and a tool is also necessary when it is attached on a shaft.
Further, another cable-end-assembly has been proposed, in which a shaft-end-washer and an engaging portion for checking shaft are integratedly molded out of synthetic resin (see Japanese patent publication No. Toku-Kai-Sho 61-130609, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,704). However, such synthetic resin engaging portion is weak in checking function, i.e. holding and engaging function in the axial direction.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an end plate with a clip which uses no separate checking means such as the beta-pin, which can securely keep right angle and has high checking function, and which can be easily attached to a shaft member with no tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting assembly which can be easily assembled.